


El espía

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en mi blog de Tumblr (cereza-peta-zeta).</p></blockquote>





	El espía

No debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía, pero Sherlock no podía evitar mirar a Irene desde la puerta mientras ella se vestía para la cena; era tan sensual como cuando se la quitaba. Normalmente ella cerraba la puerta, pero esa noche se dejó la puerta entreabierta, Sherlock había pasado por allí y se había quedado hipnotizado por sus movimientos, la manera en que su cuerpo moldeaba un simple trozo de tela para darle su forma en unos segundos. Sonreía cuando ella se quitaba un vestido, lo tiraba sobre la cama, se ponía otro y se miraba en el espejo desde todos los ángulos con el mismo cuidado con el que miraría un castillo de naipes antes de colocar una nueva pieza. Era muy cuidadosa con su aspecto, siempre estudiado al detalle para crear el efecto que ella quería.  
El detective, aunque acostumbrado a evitar se visto, no pudo contener un estornudo, que disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Irene levantó la mirada y, sonriendo con picardía, le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrase, a lo que Sherlock obedeció con diligencia; nadie, ni siquiera él, desobedecía a La Mujer en su habitación.  
-¿Estabas espiándome? -preguntó en voz baja mientras abría un cajón.  
-Pasaba por ahí y tenías la puerta abierta, solo me he asomado… - enmudeció cuando Irene se volvió hacia él con una fusta y unas esposas -. Vamos a llegar tarde, Irene…  
-La mesa no se va a mover de su sitio, puede esperar un rato -le pasó las manos por los brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas y le puso las esposas con firmeza mientras lo besaba dulcemente-. Veo que ya no te resistes…  
-¿Me serviría de algo?  
Dócilmente, Sherlock siguió a Irene hasta la cama, donde quedó olvidada la cena.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en mi blog de Tumblr (cereza-peta-zeta).


End file.
